The electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a replacement for cigarette, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of electronic cigarette are similar to that of the conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients as the conventional cigarette.
The electronic cigarette is mainly composed of an atomizer and a battery assembly. The atomizer is the core device of the electronic cigarette for generating atomizing gas; the quality and taste of the smoke are dependent on the atomization effect. A conventional heating element of the atomizer can only heat and atomize the liquid located close to the heating wire. As such the atomization effect of the liquid located away from the heating wire is poor. Or even if the liquid can be atomized, the atomized particles are relatively large due to the low atomization temperature.